Porzellan
by Pecunia
Summary: Takuya und Kouji einige Jahre später in der Digiwelt. Oneshot.


Anmerkung: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld hier mit.

Das ist ein alter, sehr alter Oneshot von mir. Aber ich fand ihn ganz lustig, als ich ihn mir noch mal durchgelesen habe. :)

* * *

><p>Sein fast weißes Gesicht schimmerte blassblau im aufgehenden Vollmond. Der leblose Körper lag kalt in seinen zitternden Armen… Übelkeit stieg schleichend in ihm auf… Er würde sich übergeben müssen. Doch noch konnte er den Reiz dazu unterdrücken… Noch war nur Leere in ihm… Er blickte mit tränenerfüllten Augen zu der dunkelrote Blutspur auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes… Warum? … Warum? … und immer wieder warum… Er hatte ihm vertraut… Vertrauen… So etwas Kostbares hatte er doch gar nicht verdient.<p>

„_Gib dir keine Mühe Takuya Kanbara." Lachte die bittere Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen. _

„_Wie meinst du das?" fragte Takuya unsicher. Er schaute fragend zu dem Jungen vor ihm auf. Dessen Blicke blieben auch dann noch eiskalt, als die von den braunen Augen getroffen wurden. _

„_Freundschaft ist mir nicht wichtig…" antwortete Kouji leise aber bestimmt. Irritiert schüttelte Takuya den braunen Lockenkopf. Nein… Das konnte er einfach nicht begreifen „Warum?" schrie er fast lautlos „Wie kann man nur so stur und egoistisch sein!" Wuterfüllt starrte er den leicht erstaunten Schwarzhaarigen an „Du denkst, du kannst alles alleine und brauchst keine Freunde aber dabei bist du doch nur zu feige ein Risiko einzugehen! Freundschaft heißt Vertrauen! Und so etwas kannst du nun Mal nicht…" wie die Wut in ihm, verebbte auch seine Stimme. Noch immer war Koujis Blick ruhig auf ihn gerichtet. Seine ozeanblauen Augen verrieten keine Gedanken. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten… bis der Kleinere antworten würde…_

„_Ich habe vertraut…" sagte Kouji schließlich sehr leise in einem Tonfall, den Takuya nicht von ihm kannte… Noch nie gehört hatte „…aber ich habe meine Lehre daraus gezogen."_

_Sie schwiegen… War das alles was Kouji zu sagen hatte? … „Takuya, ich denke du bist ein netter Kerl und auch bestimmt nicht darauf aus andere zu verletzten, aber du bist auch genauso naiv…" Koujis Stimme blieb emotionslos. Sie war betont sachlich, so dass Takuya dieses Mal nicht wagte zu widersprechen. „Vertrauen ist gut… Kontrolle ist besser. Ich bin kein Mensch der sich auf Andere verlässt nur um ihnen irgendwann ins Messer zu laufen…" Kouji seufzte bitter „… und bisher bin ich auch noch verdammt gut damit klar gekommen… also versuch nicht mich irgendwie zu beeinflussen! Ich bin nun Mal so wie ich bin… Ich lege keinen Wert auf Sachen, die euch wichtig sind… Schließ dir das in deinen Sturkopf ein und lass mich endlich in Ruhe…" Der letzte Satz war so kalt gewesen, dass er Takuya ins Herz stach… Er wusste nicht warum, aber er mochte diesen kleinen, egozentrischen Kerl wirklich. Seinen Sarkasmus und das milde Lächeln. Er war sein Ruhepol den er so dringend brauchte. Warum nur war er gleichzeitig so verdammt kompliziert? Was war so schwer daran, seinen Freunden zu vertrauen? …ihm zu vertrauen?_

Der Morgen … oder war es der verebbende Abend? … die schlafende Nacht? … kroch ihm undankbar in die Glieder… Sein Kopf erfüllt von Schwindel und Brechreiz der Magen… Vor seinen Augen spiegelte sich, neben Tränen, verschwommen der Anblick des Kampfes wieder. Die weit geöffneten Augen sahen ihn leer und gleichzeitig zu vorwurfsvoll an… Das Blut… schon lange getrocknet… „Verzeih…" hauchte er hasserfüllt auf sich selber zu dem kalten Körper in seinen Armen, aus dem alles Leben gewichen war… Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Nein… Das wollte er einfach nicht… Er konnte nicht mit diesem Wissen leben… Eigentlich wollte er keine Verzeihung… Es wäre falsch… Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal selber verzeihen…

„_Ich weiß, dass wenn ich jemandem vertraue… es ausgenutzt wird…" murmelte Kouji matt. Er lag halb schlafend unter seiner Wolldecke. Neben ihm hatte sich Takuya eingekugelt. Sie froren beide… Doch keiner war bereit dem Anderen Wärme zu spenden… Zu feige sie anzubieten. „Aber warum?" hauchte Takuya in die kalte Luft hinein, woraufhin sich eine kleine Nebelwolke zwischen beiden bildete. Kouji schaute ihn emotionslos an. Seine blauen Augen sprachen von so viel Melancholie und Trauer… Doch sie verrieten nie, was er fühlte. _

„_Ach… Ich habe es schon zu oft erlebt…" seufzte Kouji ernst „… Mag sein, dass es so etwas wie einen guten Freund gibt… Aber ich habe meinen nie gefunden… Ich will auch nicht mehr nach ihm suchen, weil ich schon zu oft geglaubt habe ihn gefunden zu haben… Ich gebe zu Viel… Wenn ich vertraue, gebe ich Alles… Zeige alles von mir, verstehst du?" Sein fragender Blick bohrte sich in Takuya._

„_Hm…" machte Takuya unsicher… Er glaubte zu wissen, worauf der Kleinere hinaus wollte… Hoffte es zu wissen… erahnen._

„_Es ist also eine Art Selbsterhaltungsmechanismus" lachte Kouji sarkastisch. Er sah Takuya wieder ernst an. Der silberne Nebel zwischen ihnen verflog sich „Es gibt eben Menschen, die nicht so viel Charakterstärke besitzen wie du, Takuya. Zu denen zähle ich mich… Auch wenn man das zunächst nicht glauben würde. Doch es ist so. Ich vertraue nicht, weil mich ein weiterer Vertrauensbruch zu sehr verletzten würde…"_

_Schweigend nickte Takuya… Er wusste, wie sich Kouji fühlte… Schließlich war auch er mal anderes gewesen… Nicht so selbstsicher und stark wie heute… Nein… als Kind war er auch einmal schwach gewesen… doch Takuya zog sich nicht zurück sondern bekämpfte seine Angst, so wie Enttäuschungen… Es musste Menschen geben, denen er vertrauen konnte… Dieses Vertrauen war ungebrochen und er stützte sich darauf. Konnte er Kouji nicht auch dazu bewegen es noch einmal zu versuchen?_

„_Warum hast du so Angst?" fragte er nun ganz konkret, ohne seinem Kameraden zu nahe treten zu wollen… Dessen blaue Augen sahen nur bitter zu Boden_

„_Schlechte Erfahrungen…" murmelte der kleinlaut. Takuya nickte wieder verständnisvoll._

„_Die macht jeder einmal…" fügte er bestimmt hinzu „…kein Grund es nicht immer wieder zu versuchen…" _

_Hoffnungsvoll fixierte er Koujis Augen… Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er Verzweiflung darin lesen zu können… _

„_Weißt du…" murmelte Kouji „… ich bin mit einem unglaublich großen Grundvertrauen zur Welt gekommen… Doch es wurde einfach zu oft gebrochen… Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste… Ich fühle mich manchmal wirklich wie Porzellan… Zu schwach um all diese Schmerzen zu tragen… Vielleicht… Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann wieder vertrauen können…" Er stockte… Gespannt lauschte Takuya den leisen Worten, die danach vom Nachtwind davon getragen wurden… „…aber bis dahin ist es noch ein langer Weg."_

„_Und wie lang ist er?" entgegnete Takuya interessiert. Daraufhin sah Kouji zu ihm auf. Er antwortete nicht sondern flüsterte nur matt „Wir sollten schlafen, damit wir morgen wach sind, um die Anderen wieder zu suchen…"_

_Gezwungen unterdrückte Takuya den Drang noch einmal nach zu fragen, sondern nickte schwach. Sie drehten sich in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen und versuchten einzuschlafen… Nur der Kleinere von beiden lag noch einige Augenblicke hellwach mit offenen Augen auf dem Boden. Im Rücken spürte er Takuya… Er war so warm, wie er es aus seiner Kindheit kannte… Bevor sich seine Eltern getrennt hatten… Diese Wärme … so milde sie auch war … schmerzte ungeheuerlich… Er war an seiner eigenen Liebe von innen verbrannt… wie sollte er da noch einmal vertrauen können? Doch unwillkürlich hauchte er seine Gedanken in die Luft, ohne dass es jemand hätte hören können „…wenn es so weit ist, wirst du der Erste sein dem ich vertraue …" Danach schloss er die Augen und versank in einen traumlosen Schlaf. _

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit dem Herzstillstand? Takuya wusste es nicht mehr. Er hatte die Welt um ihn Vergessen… aufgehört ein Teil von ihr zu sein… Das Kostbarste aus dieser Welt hatte er schon verloren und das nur, weil er nicht auf es aufgepasst hatte… Jetzt war ihm klar, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gab… Nicht, das ihm wichtiger hätte sein dürfen… Denn nichts war so kostbar in seinem Leben wie eine aufrichtige Freundschaft… Eine, die dicker war als jedes Blutsband oder jede noch so intensive Liebe, die beim kleinsten Windstoß schnell an den Klippen der Vergänglichkeit zersprang… Warum? … Warum? … Und wie? … Wie sollte er jetzt noch ohne ihn leben? Ohne dieses zarte Lächeln und den warmen Sarkasmus, von dem er sich in den letzten Tagen so genährt hatte? Wie… Und überhaupt?

_Lachend rannte Takuya zusammen mit J.P. und Tommy über die saftig grüne Wiese. Es war ein wirklich schöner, sonniger Tag. Nicht zu warm, sondern gerade mild. Ein paar Wolken erfrischten die aufgeritzte Luft._

_Eine leichte Brise wehte ihm durchs gebundene Haar. Seine Vernunft sagte ihm, er sollte dem Frieden nicht trauen, doch eine innere Stimme, die er schon lange verloren zu haben glaubte, sprach andere Worte. So ergab es sich, dass er sich endlich wieder, seit Jahren zum Ersten Mal, der Ruhe und dem Frieden hingab. Aus der Ferne hörte er seine Begleiter lachen… Freunde? Waren es wirklich Freunde? Sie hatten jetzt schon das dritte Mal Seite an Seite mit ihm gekämpft und ihn ‚Freund' genannt… Doch ob sie es auch waren… Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Eigentlich wollte er Takuya wirklich vertrauen… Verdiente der braune Lockenkopf, mit diesem herzlichen Lächeln, es nicht sogar? Oder verfing er sich wieder in einem hinterhältigen Spinnennetz, dessen Weberin nur das Schicksaal allein war? „Wenn es so weit ist…" wiederholte er murmelnd sein heimliches Versprechen „… dann bist du der Erste Takuya Kanbara!" _

_Plötzlich bemerkte er Kouichi und Zoe neben sich laufen. Sie hielten völlig abwesend Händchen… Ihre Gedanken kreisten jeweils nur um den Anderen… Kouji wusste, dass wenn er seinem Bruder damals vertraut hätte er jetzt enttäuscht worden wäre… wieder allein gelassen… Oder wurde er gerade deswegen allein gelassen? Weil er nicht fähig gewesen war Kouichi zu vertrauen? … Er fand einfach keine Antwort… Wer mit dem Feuer spielt droht zu verbrennen… kann jedoch auch genauso gut gewärmt werden… _

„_Takuya…" hauchten seine blassen Lippen tonlos „…was, wenn es schon längst soweit ist und ich es nicht mal gemerkt habe…?" _

_Die plötzliche Erkenntnis machte ihn stutzig… Hatte er etwa… Ja… Er hatte… Er hatte ihm sein Geheimnis anvertraut... Und er war noch nicht enttäuscht worden… Konnte…. Konnte er es wirklich noch einmal wagen? ‚Wenn du mich enttäuscht…' dachte er ernst ‚dann zerbreche ich endgültig… Meine Sprünge sind schon zu groß, als dass ich noch einen Schlag ins Herz ertragen könnte!' wissend dass es die bittere Wahrheit war rannte er mutig vor. Alles oder gar Nichts… Zu spät, noch umzukehren! … Jetzt setzte er alles auf eine Karte…_

… _Im blinden Vertrauen auf einen Menschen, der ihn zum Lachen bringen konnte und ihm das Gefühl gab geborgen zu sein… Geborgen von diesen freundlich warmen braunen Augen… ‚Lass mich nicht im Stich! Ich vertraue dir…'_

‚Wer bin ich, dass ich große Reden von Vertrauen und Freundschat halte, wenn ich die wahren Freunde erst erkenne, wenn es zu spät ist?' Seine eigenen Vorwürfe schnitten ihm ins Herz. Er strafte sich mit der Kälte in seinem Arm… Mit dem leblosen Blick… Der sich schon längst in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Auch, wenn er vor lauter Verzweiflung die Augen schloss, wurde er das Bild nicht mehr los… blaue Augen… Leer und Kalt… Erloschen… sie verfolgten ihn… Er hatte seine Porzellanvase nicht vorsichtig behandelt… Nein er hatte sie wie den Froschkönig gegen die Wand geworfen… Nur dass sie dabei in tausend Stücke zersprungen war… ‚Wie konnte mir Zoe wichtiger sein, als der Mensch, der mir die Kraft zum Leben gibt?' Die Frage hallte unendlich laut in seinem Kopf wieder… Sicher… Er hatte nur die Wahl zwischen zwei falschen Entscheidungen gehabt… Doch hieß das unwillkürlich, dass eine davon nicht ein bisschen Richtiger sein konnte? … Sie wäre es auch gewesen… Das wusste er nun so bestimmt, wie nichts Anderes.

Die Digiwelt war gerettet… Zoe lebte… Weil er nicht beide gleichzeitig vor dem letzten Angriff des Endgegners hatte retten können… Weil er eine flüchtige Liebe für wichtiger eingeschätzt hatte… Eine Liebe… Die kurz drauf schon wieder verweht war… Nun in den Armen der Bruders seines besten Freundes weinte… Um einen verlorenen Freund, den sie gar nicht richtig gekannt hatte!

… und er? Er war immer noch allein… Er würde es immer bleiben… „Kouji…" hauchte er… Sein Blick fiel abermals auf das erblasse Gesicht… Es war nicht sauer… Nicht mal richtig enttäuscht… Nein viel Schlimmer… Sein Ausdruck war entsetzt…nur Entsetzen… er hatte ihm wirklich vertraut… Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Takuya Zoe retten würde… Er hatte naiv in seinen Freund vertraut… Die weiße Haut, glänzte wie Porzellan, über das die vertrocknete weinrote Blutspur lief…

Er hatte ihm wirklich vertraut… Kouji Minamoto hatte ihm, Takuya, sein Leben anvertraut…

Und er war daran zerbrochen…


End file.
